


Vid: Bite

by shirasade



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Making Out, Teen Angst, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: So kiss me on the mouth and set me freeBut please don't bite-Bite, by Troye Sivan





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to one of my favourite couples as a teenager.

**Music** : Bite, by Troye Sivan (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU))

**Download** : [.mp4 in .zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/buffy_bite.zip) (153mb)


End file.
